Before Me and You
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Tea's been acting weird... Blowing off meetings at the Game Shop, ditching the boys, beating Yugi in duels?!? What's going on!?! Nothing much, just that she has a boyfriend that she can't let the others know about.


Before Me and You 

by WSJ 

WSJ: Keep in mind I haven't seen Battle City, so if Isis and Malik are a bit OOC, please forgive me... -.- 

Ryou: *reads ahead a few pages, twitches* WSJ, why are you so weird? 

WSJ: *shrugs* Dunno... *pulls out her Never-Ending Box-'o-Kandy* ^_^ Yummy! 

Malik: Hey, where'd you get that? 

WSJ: *munching away happily* KaTyA. She gave it to me after the latest chapter of _Visions of the Heart_ so I'd get sugar-high, have an inspiration and update sooner. ^u^v Unfortunately KaTyA, your plan back-fired. I'm sugar-high, and I have an inspiration, but it isn't for VotH. It's for this. 

Malik: *also reads ahead* Grrrrr... WSJ! I'm gonna kill you! Now where'd I leave the Rod... 

WSJ: o.O;; Er... I don't own YGO! See ya! *runs away* 

Malik: Come back here! *chases* 

Ryou: *sweatdropping* Um... 

Tea: *walks in* Hi Ryou, why're you here all alone? 

Ryou: *nervously* Eh... Malik read ahead in the fic and then chased WSJ off, waving the Rod around and trying to decapitate her... 

Tea: *brightens slightly* Oh, so that means this is a Malik-torture fic? Lemme at it! *grabs the script and begins to read* 

Ryou: *ultra-nervously* Um, Tea? 

Tea: o_O;; This is... Strange... But true... 

Ryou: (O_O) TRUE!?!!? 

Tea: Yeah. If this is what Malik was reading I don't know why he was so mad at WSJ. 

Ryou: Er... *twitches* Um... 

Tea: ^_^ Let's let the readers deside for themselves. We've bored them enough. 

Note: Ordinarily, Yami refers to Yami Yugi and Yami-Malik means Yami-Malik. However, if Malik is talking and he says Yami, he means his own. If he means Yami Yugi he'll say Yami Yugi. 

()()()()() 

"Tea!" 

As the last bell of the day rang, Tea turned toward the sound of Yugi's voice, waving her arms over her head. "Over here Yugi!" 

Yugi managed to push his way through the press of the hallways to her locker, Joey and Tristan not far behind. "Ready to go to the Game Shop? Ryou's going to meet us there." 

Tea nodded cheerfully, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulder. "You bet. But I can't stay long. I have an... Er... Previous engagement." 

The three boys looked at each other, shrugged, and then turned back to her. "Sure Tea, whatever you say. Do you have enough time for a duel?" Yugi asked, eager to see if her skills had improved any with his tudoring. 

Tea glanced at her watch, then smiled. "Sure, maybe a quick one. But it's no fair dueling against you Yugi! That yami of yours is Game King! He can't lose." 

Yugi chuckled and cocked his head, listening to his other. "Yami says he'll sit this one out and let me duel." 

"Great! Much fairer that way." 

Twenty minutes later Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Yami and Grandpa were dumbstruck. Yugi had been soundly thrashed. By Tea. 

Yugi was in shock. "Sh-she... Me... Puzzle... Duel... B-but..." 

Joey finally picked his jaw up off the floor and turned to face the winner. "Wow Tea, I didn't know you were _that_ good! And I've never even seen half the cards in your deck before! I didn't hear you say anything about new cards." 

Tea shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder like it was no big deal. "Well, you win some and you lose some. I've picked up some new moves since Battle City." 

Grandpa pouted slightly. "You haven't bought anything from my shop in ages Tea. Where are you getting your cards?" 

Tea grinned at him. "Oh, here and there. Don't worry Granpa, I'm not being disloyal at all. I haven't bought any new cards, but I've traded around a lot with some other duelists I've met." 

Yami frowned. There was something about the new cards in Tea's deck. He'd seen them somewhere before, he just wasn't sure where. He couldn't quite remember... He was startled out of his musings by a cell phone ringing. 

"Mine." Tea said, reaching into her purse. He watched her check the caller ID, and a startled look came over her face. Quickly she answered the phone and put it to her ear. She smiled apologetically at the others and stood, walking a couple steps away and turning so her back was to the group. Straining, Yami could just make out her words. 

"Is everything still ok for tonight?" A look of releif spread across her face. "Good, you had me worried.....I'm at the Game Shop, why?" Next she looked startled and glared out the window. "What, _now_?.... Sure, I guess. Be there soon." 

She hung up and came back to the circle sitting on the livingroom floor, slipping her phone back into her purse. "Bye guys, I need to go." 

"Bye Tea!" they chorused, then turned back to the duel Tristan and Joey had set up. 

Tea stepped out into the shop and crossed over to the front door. She went out onto the street and made to walk to her house. About a block from the Game Shop a hand reached out from a dark alley and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into the shadows, the person's other hand clamping over her mouth. 

She gasped and stiffened, but then recognised the hands that held her. She giggled and the hand was removed from her mouth, although the one around her wrist stayed. She turned to face her "attacker". 

He opened his mouth to greet her, but instead she leaned forward for a breif kiss. He was happy to comply. 

**Every kiss **

Before this 

Was nothin' but a waste of breath! 

And every 'I love you' 

Was just a whoop-de-doo, 

Never knew what I missed 

Before this . . . 

He smiled at her after she pulled away. It was a small smile, but a smile none the less. "How're you today Tea?" 

She grinned as they headed through the back alleys towards his house. Even though everyone who would likely recognise them (except perhaps Mai) were at the Game Shop, it didn't pay to take chances and they couldn't afford to be seen together. 

"Very well thank you. Those cards you gave me came in handy. So did the moves. I beat Yugi in a duel." 

His eyes widened. "Wow, you must be Queen of Games!" 

She grinned again. "I wish. I said I beat Yugi, not Yami. Dispite the 'heart of the cards' and all that, Yugi's actually a pretty weak duelist without Yami." 

He chuckled a little and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Well, I'm proud of you anyway." 

Two blocks later they came to his backyard and broke through the hedge onto the sprawling green lawn. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. "Isis probably has supper ready by now." 

Tea ran after him and for the first time noticed he was still in his school uniform. "You know Malik, you really should go with that look more often. Capes are really outdated." 

He looked hurt for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "Try telling my yami that. He wouldn't stand for it." 

Tea glanced around questioningly. "That brings up something else. Where _is_ your yami?" 

Malik chuckled, taking her hand again. "Asleep in his soul room. A hard day of algebra and chemestry wore him out." 

"You didn't!" Tea gasped. "Oh gosh, you _did_!" she broke down into gales of laughter as Malik pushed open the screen door and let her into the kitchen. 

"Did what?" Isis asked, looking up from the stove. 

Malik smirked at his sister, setting his bookbag down by the door. He'd apparently gone strait from his private school to meet Tea. "During biology I retreated to my soul room and forced Yami to sit through all the classes I hate." 

Isis sighed and looked over at Tea. "I don't know how you can put up with him... I can't and _I'm_ his sister..." 

Tea grinned. "Oh, I have my ways..." 

**Yeah, and every love song **

Before you came along 

Was always about someone else. 

Oh, and every star, 

Was just a wish too far. 

Always the realist 

Before this . . . 

"Anything I can help with?" Tea asked, peeking over Isis's shoulder at the pot on the stove. 

"No no, you kids go have fun." Isis said, shooing them upstairs. "Seto'll be here in about ten minutes, and then we'll have supper." 

Malik and Tea exchanged glances as they headed up to his room. "Think Kaiba can keep our secret?" Tea asked. 

Malik shrugged. "I dunno. You've known him a lot longer then I have." 

Tea licked her lips as they entered Malik's room and smiled suggestively. "Let's forget about that for now, shall we?" 

Malik grinned deviously. "I'm all for that." He moved closer and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She sighed and snuggled against him, her chin fitting perfectly into the hollow of his shoulder. She closed her eyes and raised her face to be kissed, another happy sigh escaping her lips. 

As his lips met hers her eyes flew open. Something wasn't right. She saw what it was instantly and screamed, more from rage then fright. "YAMI-MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Yami-Malik ducked out of the way of her clumsy punch, a slight smirk on his face. "That's for making me sit through your classes!" he told his hikari outloud for the benefit of Tea. Malik was currently in his soul room, ranting and throwing things. Yami-Malik turned his attention back to Tea. "And for that comment about my cape!" 

Quickly he ducked as Malik's lamp smashed against the wall right where his head had been. 

**And the way things go, **

You never know, 

Where love will lead you to. 

And everything 

We've ever dreamed were lies 

Before me and you . . . 

Down in the kitchen Isis and Seto whinsed as another crash echoed through the ceiling. Seto took a mug of coffee thankfully from Isis and the two sat down at the kitchen table, cringing every time a new bang or yell was heard from upstairs. 

"Ah, young love..." Seto mused. 

Isis shot him a side-ways glance. "What, so we're not young anymore?" 

"No, but then again, you never threw things at me." Seto said, taking a sip from his glass. 

Isis chuckled. "Yes, because _you_ don't have a psyco yami who tries to steal kisses." 

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Tauk?" 

"Tauk." Isis said, nodding in confirmation that that was how she knew what had happened. 

"So when do you think they'll let Yugi and the others know of their little *cough* affair?" Seto asked. 

"Well, considering you and I have yet to tell them about _our_ romance, I have a feeling it won't be any time soon. Just let them do it when they're ready." 

Again Seto raised an eyebrow. "So you're suggesting that we're being dishonest by not letting the inu [dog, ie, Joey] and his friends know of our relationship, but Malik and Tea are just being cautious." 

Isis frowned, staring into her own glass. "Sort of. I don't think anyone would majorly flip out if we announced that we're in love, but Yugi and co still don't quite trust Malik. I think they're right to keep it secret, at least for now. If they let the others know, they'd probably try to talk Tea out of it, and I can tell she really loves my brother." 

Seto nodded. "I understand." 

**People say **

It's not every day 

That you find the perfect fit. 

But when I fell for you, 

I found the other shoe. 

Cupid was a myth 

Before this . . . 

Finally Yami-Malik grew tired of dodging whatever Tea threw at him, and conceeded control back to Malik. This, however, caused a few moments disorientation, which allowed Tea enough time to whack him with a pillow. 

"Hey, what was that for Tea?" Malik asked, spitting out a couple feathers. 

She sweatdropped. "Oops, sorry Malik-kun. I thought you were your yami." 

Malik's face took on a note of hostility and he grinned. "Ah yes, my beloved yami..." He grabbed the Rod from the back of his pants (0_o; No comment...) and opened the door to his room. Quickly he tossed the Rod out, watching as it bounced end-over-end down the stairs. With a satisfied grin he closed the door and turned to Tea. "Now for you..." 

Tea looked around nervously. "Me? What'd I do?" 

"Nothing. Except hit me with a pillow." Malik advanced on his girlfriend and pinned her to the bed, running his fingers lightly up and down Tea's sides. 

Tears sprang into her eyes. "N-no M-mal-lik! I'm hahahahaha t-tick hahaha ticklish!" 

Malik grinned, a slightly evil gleam in his eye. "Oh, I know." He slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her until she was laying full-length on the bed. He then pinned her down by sitting on her stomach and began to tickle her mercilessly, first on the stomach and sides, then under the chin, and then finally the bottems of her feet. 

He let her up only when she threatened that she had to go to the bathroom, and watched as she sprinted down the hall and locked herself in. He then turned and plopped himself down onto the bed, awaiting his fair maiden's return. 

**And the way things go, **

You never know 

Where love will lead you to. 

And everything 

We've ever dreamed were lies 

Before me and you . . . 

Malik's eyes snapped open when he felt something warm and gooey plop into his hair and slide down the side of his face. "The heck!?!" He reached up to touch it and his hand came away brown. He face-faulted. "Oh gross..." 

There was a giggle from behind him and he turned to see Tea standing in the doorway with a bottle in her hand. "What? It's only chocolate sause. Isis let me have it." 

Malik growled, his eyes narrowing. "Remind me to let Yami loose on her. Do you have any idea how long it takes to get this stuff out of my hair?!? Yami and I had a chocolate fight once and let me tell you, the end result was _not_ pretty." 

Tea giggled again, and evil smile of her own creeping across her features. "Oh I know." With that she pulled her other hand out from behind her back. Malik only had time to see that it held some sort of can before his face was covered in whipped creame, obviously from said can. 

"T-Tea!" he sputtered, trying to wipe the creame off his face. 

"Ooh, let me get that dear..." 

He felt a hand on his chest, pushing him down onto the bed. He didn't protest as Tea began to lick the creame off of his nose. "You taste delicious Malik." 

He reached up blindly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well now, I think we were interrupted earlier. Where were we?" 

Tea laughed. "Let's find out, shall we?" 

**And the way things go, **

You never know 

Where love will lead you to. 

And everything 

We've ever dreamed were lies 

Before me and you . . . 

Isis glanced worridly at her beau as they assended the stairs. "Seto," she whispered. "We promised not to reveal their secret! You're obviously planning on black-mailing them, I can see it written all over your face!" 

Seto tried to look innocent and failed. "Who, me?" 

"_Yes_ you! Why else would you have a camera?" 

"Er... Um..." he gave up. "Come on Isis! I promise I won't use them until after they tell Yugi and the others, all right? Besides, Malik covered in chocolate syrup is something I have to see!" 

Isis sighed, then smiled. "Oh fine. You're right, that is something we can't miss." They'd reached the top of the stairs by now, and cautiously Isis slid open the door. 

Malik and Tea were kissing on the bed. Seto grinned and raised the camera, but Isis held up a hand to stop him. Using as few words as possible, lest Malik and Tea notice them, she had Seto look on the ground next to the door. 

His eyes widened in delight as he picked up the whipped creame and chocolate sause, still laying where Tea had droped them. Quickly the two moved closer to the bed, bottles poised. 

"All right," Seto whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "1... 2... 3... NOW!" 

**And the way things go, **

You never know 

Where love will lead you to. 

And everything 

We've ever dreamed were lies 

Before me and you. 

Yeah, before me . . . 

Me and you . . . 

Yami-Malik pouted from inside his soul room as assorted screams of both rage and terror, death threats, crashes, bangs and desperately yelled bribes were heard, along with the squishy sounding squeaches that could only be whipped creame being sprayed. 

"No fair," he muttered. "They always leave me out of the fun..." 

()()()()() 

Tea and Ryou are still sitting around in the Authoress's realm, waiting for her to return, rather whole or in peices. 

Tea: *bored* So minna-san, how'd you like it? 

Random Reader: Boo! 

Tea: *sighs* 

Ryou: *sighs* 

Tea: Hey, Ryou, where's Bakura at? Usually WSJ ropes him into helping out with these sorts of things too. 

Ryou: Last time I saw him he was chasing Jonathon around with a sledge hammer. 

Tea: *perks up* Jonathon? Jonathon who? 

Ryou: *blinks* Oh yeah, you're not in _Visions of the Heart_ yet, are you? Jonathon is Bakura's twin brother. They can't stand each other. ^_^ 

Tea: Oh. Well. Whatever. I wonder if WSJ's ok or if Malik's managed to decapitate her by this time. I still don't know what about this fic made him so mad. 

Ryou: *after Tea turns away he holds up the page with Yami-Malik breifly taking Malik's place and puts a finger over his lips, grinning sheepishly* Don't tell. God bless minna-san! 


End file.
